


reality's a plague, we're the medication

by d_schtainer, iampolza



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_schtainer/pseuds/d_schtainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Гробовщик и Уильям застряли в чужом кошмаре без надежды на спасение, и Грелль наслаждается их страданиями в попытке заглушить свои.__________________Предупреждение: кровь-кишки; все родственные связи пришли в фик из канона The Evil Within.Было написано на WTF Combat 2015.
Relationships: Angelina Dalles| Madame Red & Grell Sutcliff, Undertaker/William T. Spears
Kudos: 3





	1. У кошмара женское лицо

…У твари, которая управляет этой кошмарной реальностью, острые зубы и дурная фантазия. Капюшон скрывает большую часть лица, но даже так все равно видны багровые пятна ожогов.

Он в очередной раз появляется из ниоткуда и останавливается в конце коридора, рассматривая своих заложников с самодовольной ухмылкой. Гробовщик быстрым, уже ставшим привычным, движением выхватывает из-за плеча дробовик, но не успевает сделать выстрел — реальность перестает быть линейной, а помещение, где он находился всего пару секунд назад, исчезает, сменившись на другое, но все такое же гнетуще-серое. И еще раз. И еще. Гробовщик чертыхается сквозь зубы, когда после нескольких сменяющих друг друга картин дверь очередной комнаты распахивается, и его уносит за собой в подвал волна крови и перерубленных в кашу тел.

— Ну блять, — сквозь зубы рычит Гробовщик, отплевываясь и осматриваясь вокруг.

На этот раз его окружает полумрак с явным запахом гнили и разложения, но куда более сильным — крови.

Гробовщик на собственном опыте знает: к этой смеси запахов рано или поздно привыкаешь, находившись сквозь коридоры чертовой больницы, как привыкаешь и к постоянной давящей атмосфере вокруг. В подвале хорошее эхо — значит, помещение просторное, на стенах угадываются очертания множества запертых (надолго ли?..) дверей и огромных, шириной в человеческий рост, труб, из которых что-то постоянно падает.

Гробовщик чертыхается снова и поднимается, почти без брезгливости отряхиваясь от налипшей к коже и одежде дряни, а затем начинает пробираться через густое месиво к ближайшему выступу, где, по крайней мере, больше не нужно стоять по пояс в крови. Идти тяжело — ботинки скользят по плитке на полу, усталое тело не слушается, от вони уже тошнит.

Приложив немалое усилие и выбравшись, Гробовщик первым делом проверяет оружие — очень многое зависит от дробовика на плече и не раз выручавшего револьвера. Гробовщик прошел через слишком многое, чтобы сдохнуть из-за того, что затвор заклинило. Конечно, есть еще охотничий нож, но он вряд ли спасет от толпы неожиданно напавших Одержимых.

Гнетущую напряженную тишину нарушают только одиночные всплески падающих из многочисленных труб трупов. Гробовщик осматривается и, недолго думая, взбирается по первой же лестнице наверх: оставаться в подвале опасно, слишком темно и тихо вокруг — приближающийся враг останется незамеченным до последнего, а любое неосторожное движение выдаст с головой. К тому же, здесь чересчур много мертвецов, и если… _когда_ , поправляет себя Гробовщик, _когда они встанут_ , может не хватить патронов и запаса здоровья, чтобы перебить всех.

Наверху — длинный коридор и ни одной открытой двери по пути. Гробовщик вытаскивает из кобуры пистолет и держит наготове — в такие тихие, наполняющие ложным спокойствием моменты всегда случается самое жуткое. Он крадется к единственной распахнутой двери, внимательно вглядываясь в проем: на полу, в огромной луже ало-черной крови лежит человек.

— Кто это там валяется? — издевательски бормочет Гробовщик себе под нос, всматриваясь. — Надеюсь, не очередной больной ублюдок, который на меня сейчас нападет.

В этот момент, словно в ответ на его вопрос, раздается душераздирающий вопль, и прямо из разлитой по полу крови выбирается очередной монстр. У него женское лицо, искаженное страданием и бесконечной болью, алые волосы всклокочены и беспорядочно спадают на глаза. Но все это Гробовщик замечает в последнюю очередь: больше всего его пугают две пары рук — длинных, сильных, с острыми, как иглы, когтями. Все тело чудовища покрыто бурыми ожогами; оно похоже на насекомое, вот только намного более свирепое и кровожадное.

Гробовщик срывается с места и бежит, не зная, что делать дальше, но надеясь, что так у него есть хоть какой-то шанс на спасение.

Тварь передвигается на всех шести конечностях, будто паук, и почти что догоняет, но в этот момент одна из множества дверей все же распахивается, и оттуда вылетает какой-то безликий Одержимый. Паучиха отвлекается на него и пригвождает свою новую добычу к земле: одной рукой удерживает на полу, а второй с силой колотит по голове до тех пор, пока не пробивает череп.

Гробовщик не сразу понимает, что в открытую дверь нужно было бежать со всех ног, а когда, наконец, соображает, острые когти успевают задеть его плечо и оставить широкие кровоточащие полосы. От сильной тянущей боли темнеет в глазах и путаются мысли, но Гробовщик на ощупь находит кнопку, закрывающую двери, и на некоторое время оказывается в безопасности.

***

Грелль отстраненно наблюдает за передвижениями нового незваного гостя, даже несколько удивляясь живучести этого человека. Странное имя ему вполне подходило — Гробовщик быстро осваивал новые методы убийства, не впадая в панику и не теряя самообладания. Грелль уважал такое решение: убить, чтобы не быть убитым, — и даже в порыве благодушия позволил ему пожить подольше, иногда отзывая своих монстров. Убить Гробовщика было делом нехитрым: достаточно приложить чуть больше усилий, но разве он заслуживает такой награды как легкая и быстрая смерть?

Грелль так не считает. Ему хочется интересного зрелища, а потому он собирается развлечься со своей новой игрушкой как следует.

Однако сейчас, наблюдая за тщетными попытками своей любимицы выцарапать заслуженную добычу из-под железной двери, Грелль болезненно морщится.

— Анжелина, — неслышно зовет он, очерчивая звуки одними лишь губами, и тотчас ощущает, как за спиной появляется его обожаемая мадам.

Он поворачивается к Анжелине, подходит к ней вплотную, окидывая жадным взглядом. В ответ она глухо стонет от боли, когда он касается ладонями ее щек и почти бережно поглаживает обгоревшую кожу. Он не чувствует, но знает, что Анжелина вцепилась пальцами свободной пары рук ему в плечи, оставляя следы от когтей — столько лет прошло, а ей, в отличие от Грелля, все еще больно, ее кожа все еще горит, словно поглотивший ее огонь так и не потух с того самого дня.

— Я надеюсь на тебя, — Грелль шепчет так тихо, что сам едва слышит слова, но этого достаточно.

Мадам исчезает в его руках с истошным воплем, каплями крови просачиваясь сквозь пальцы.

Жить незваным гостям осталось недолго.


	2. Очищающий огонь

В тот день за обедом Анжелина, хитро улыбаясь, втихаря передает записку: _«Старая калитка»_. Прочитав, Грелль аккуратно прячет скомканный листок бумаги в карман и, поймав взгляд Анжелины, кивает. В ответ она улыбается — лукаво и загадочно, не отводя глаз от Грелля, и тому становится волнительно от одной лишь мысли о том, что они оба могут общаться почти без слов и при этом идеально понимать друг друга.

Никто за столом не замечает их улыбок — как и всегда. Никто не подозревает о том, что происходит нечто особенное, заслуживающее внимания.

Грелль и Анжелина уже достигли той стадии близости, когда им не обязательно быть рядом, чтобы чувствовать мысли и настроения друг друга. Их союз — стихия, где иные формы жизни не имеют права на существование, он похож на крошечную секту, состоящую лишь из двух последователей. Для остальных они — просто сводные брат и сестра, но в реальности то, что должно было остаться целомудренной симпатией, давно переросло в острую, почти болезненную привязанность.

После обеда, выждав положенные десять минут, Грелль незаметно покидает свою комнату и через дверь для прислуги выходит в сад — в его глубине как раз и находится старая калитка, ведущая к подсолнуховым полям. Дневная жара ещё не спала — воздух липнет к лицу, как сироп, — но солнце уже медленно клонится к горизонту. Вокруг стоит восхитительная тишина, которую нарушает только едва слышный стрекот насекомых.

Грелль замечает Анжелину ещё издали — она снова надела своё любимое красное платье, которое идеально сочетается с цветом её волос и помады. Этот оттенок заставляет вспоминать о растравленных ранах, осенних закатах и свежих розах. Анжелина говорит, что красный — цвет страсти и любви, и Грелль верит ей на слово: во всяком случае, это цвет _его_ любви, _его_ страсти.

— Привет, — немного задыхаясь от быстрой ходьбы, говорит он, смотря на Анжелину с неприкрытым обожанием.

— Привет, — эхом повторяет она. — Как насчет прогулки до амбара?

Грелль согласно кивает — честное слово, он готов потакать любым её желаниям, — но с некоторой опаской уточняет:

— Что-то случилось?

Анжелина качает головой.

— Просто решила выбраться из поместья, вот и всё, — слишком простое объяснение, слишком очевидная ложь, но Грелль прощает ей даже это.

Они выходят за калитку и идут через поле; подсолнухи покорно любуются заходящим солнцем, роняя на землю ярко-желтую пыльцу. Вдалеке виднеется темная громада амбара — тайное убежище и любимое место для игр. Грелль осмеливается взять Анжелину за руку, и она крепко сжимает его пальцы, ведя за собой.

— Я слышала, отец снова застукал тебя.

Грелль хмурится, уставившись под ноги.

— Мне сильно досталось. Он всегда кричит, ругается, называет мои исследования «живодерством».

— Он просто не понимает, — успокаивающе шепчет Анжелина, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону чужой ладони. — Честно, тут уже ничего не поделаешь, я столько раз говорила с ним об этом, и всё равно он…

— Ничего, — со стороны улыбка кажется вымученной, но признание звучит интимно, искренне, — мне достаточно и того, что меня поддерживаешь ты.

Анжелина притягивает брата ближе и мягко целует в висок. Грелль зажмуривается, обвивает руками её талию, щекой прижимаясь к её груди, слушая мерное биение сердца. Он жаждет до бесконечности растянуть каждое подобное мгновение; они всегда наполняют его теплом и счастьем, но этого неизменно мало — хочется большего, хочется настоящей близости, которая скрепила бы их узы навеки.

Из всех обитателей поместья лишь Анжелина понимает Грелля. Лишь она не боится его жестокой стороны и не отшатывается в отвращении, когда он возвращается домой весь в крови. Лишь она не считает его пытливый ум чем-то противоестественным, лишь она не видит в нем монстра. Наоборот, Анжелина делится с братом знаниями по медицине: она показывает ему, как правильно вскрыть череп животному, чтобы не повредить мозг, она тайком приносит Греллю нужные инструменты и с интересом выслушивает все его соображения.

Она — его кровавый ангел-хранитель, сообщница, тайная возлюбленная.

Она снова целует его — на этот раз в щеку, быстро и почти невесомо, — и с гордостью говорит:

— Когда-нибудь ты сделаешь нечто великое. И все, кто не понимал тебя…

— Окажутся под моим скальпелем.

— А ты злой, — восторженно замечает она, взъерошивая Греллю волосы.

Лишь из её уст это звучит как комплемент.

В тот день в амбаре темно и пустынно — рабочие ушли отдыхать, закрыв все окна на тяжелые засовы. Анжелина тут же предлагает сыграть в прятки. Это её любимая забава, и ей нравится скрываться в темноте, незаметно перебегая из укрытия в укрытие, чтобы в итоге все равно быть пойманной Греллем. Он всегда уступает ей право прятаться первой и честно держит глаза закрытыми, простирая вперед руки и осторожно ступая по дощатому полу.

— Где ты, сестрица? — его голос звучит задорно и весело, и где-то совсем близко в ответ хихикает Анжелина. — Я знаю, что ты здесь. Я слышу, как ты дышишь.

Звук её шагов окутывает его, эхом отражаясь от стен. Грелль точно знает, где именно прячется Анжелина, но подыгрывает ей, бестолково кружась на одном месте, пока она сама не подкрадывается к нему со спины и не заключает в объятья.

Она такая теплая, даже яркий цвет её платья будто бы источает жар. Алая помада, оранжевое предзакатное небо, краешек которого виднеется в маленьком оконце под самым потолком, желтые подсолнухи — тепла было так много, что амбар вспыхнул от первой же искры, от первого же факела, брошенного внутрь недовольными рабочими.

***

Грелль помнит: огонь заполнил собой всё, высосав из помещения воздух, дверь не открывалась, хотя Анжелина пыталась изо всех сил — она бросалась на неё всем телом, снова и снова, в кровь разбивая кулаки. Пламя перекинулось на подол её платья, перекрашивая красный в угольно-черный, потом — на её прекрасные волосы. Затем оно начало слизывать с Грелля кожу, и он потерял себя в оглушающей боли: он не знал, что делать, даже не пытался спастись, его разум не был способен ни на одну связную мысль. Анжелина же не пыталась думать о себе, она схватила брата своими горящими руками, из последних сил помогла ему дотянуться до оконца под потолком и вытолкнула наружу, из этого огненного ада, своей болью даровав ему жизнь.

Грелль помнит её последний крик, доносящийся из горящего амбара, — дикий и пронзительный, полный страдания.

Грелль не помнит похорон: в это время он лежал в больнице, опутанный бинтами с головы до ног. Врачи колдовали над ним, пытаясь что-то сделать с ожогами, которые покрывали большую часть его тела, и отчаянно старались хоть как-то смягчить его боль. Мать сказала, что хоронить было нечего, и в землю опустили пустой гроб. Грелль заплакал бы, если бы только мог.

Он помнит, как в тот день Анжелина сказала ему: _«Ты сделаешь нечто великое»_. Он понимает, что должен оправдать хотя бы часть её ожиданий.

Чувство вины и топкая, затаенная злоба — опасное сочетание, но единственный человек, который мог бы остановить Грелля, погиб. Мир сам подписал себе приговор.


	3. Безумие

Уильям брезгливо отталкивает от себя очередного Одержимого, все еще ощущая на своей шее сжимающие ее пальцы. Он осматривается вокруг, перехватывая окровавленными перчатками древко топора, — не вылезла ли из-за поворота еще какая-нибудь дрянь?.. Гробовщик, привычным движением перезарядив дробовик, только усмехается, глянув из-за плеча:

— Выдохся, напарник?

Тот молча смахивает с плеча ошметки содержимого чей-то черепной коробки — стараниями Уильяма и Гробовщика остатки гниющей плоти красуются всюду: на одежде и руках, на оружии и стенах; кажется, что теперь жизни не хватит, чтобы отмыться от запаха крови и липкого ощущения чужих внутренностей на себе.

 _«Уж оставшейся жизни — точно»_ , — мрачно отмечает про себя Уильям.

Надежды на то, что они когда-либо выберутся из этой дыры под названием «Психиатрическая лечебница «Маяк»» с каждой проведенной минутой становится все меньше. Страха почти нет, в какой-то момент приходится внутренне смириться с мыслью, что любое неверное движение приведет в действие скрытый в стене механизм или вынудит напороться на ржавое оружие кого-либо из Одержимых. В этом мире нет места безопасности и спокойствию — каждый метр здания таит в себе острые пики, вырывающиеся со всех сторон и целящиеся в самое сердце, за каждым поворотом может ждать новая толпа Одержимых со слабо фосфоресцирующими глазами, в которых видны лишь безумие и жажда чужой смерти. Из любой лужи крови, которая устилает все полы, в любой момент может вылезти очередной огромный монстр, зачастую мало смахивающий на человека. Уильяму уже хватило впечатлений — и от того здоровенного мясника с огромным тяжелым сейфом на голове, и от «паучихи» с длинными алыми волосами и лицом некогда красивой женщины, и уж тем более от здоровенной псины, убить которую так и не удалось. Сам дьявол не знает, чего ещё ожидать от этого проклятого места.

Страха нет, но есть постоянная тревога за напарника. Уильям мельком косится на Гробовщика, проверяющего свободные выходы и сжигающего подозрительно целых Одержимых. У него от привычного образа остался разве что напряженный мрачный вид; он коротко и неровно обрезал свои когда-то длинные седые волосы еще в первые часы пребывания в лечебнице, после многочисленных стычек с врагами количество шрамов на его коже явно увеличилось не менее чем втрое. Непривычный ремень, на котором висит оружие, натирает плечо, и Гробовщик, хоть и старается это скрыть, время от времени потирает раздраженную кожу. Спрашивать о его состоянии или же предлагать помощь Уильям и не думает, — он слишком близко знает Гробовщика, и все язвительные реплики предугадает и без его непосредственного участия.

Он переводит дыхание и устало опускается на одну из стоящих в беспорядке больничных кушеток. Кладет рядом топор, не сомневаясь, что он в скором времени обязательно пригодится, вытаскивает из кармана брюк платок и принимается протирать очки, щедро заляпанные чужой кровью. Привычные методичные действия успокаивают и позволяют абстрагироваться от происходящего; Уильям даже прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе на пару секунд забыть об окружающем его аде. Усталость тут же обрушивается, будто лавина, напоминая о давнем недосыпе и постоянном напряжении.

Уильям не понимает, в какой момент голову прошивает острая боль — мозг словно сдавливает колючей проволокой. Уильям обхватывает виски руками, силясь удержать себя в сознании, и, не выдерживая, кричит, падая на колени. Он не слышит, как падают рядом очки, но отчетливо ощущает, как глаза будто заливает кровью — мир теряет привычные очертания, все вокруг видится в алых тонах. Боль не отступает и просачивается сквозь пальцы, разливаясь дальше по телу, овладевая Уильямом полностью. Все мысли исчезают, оставляя только что-то на уровне инстинкта: _убей, убей того, кто не одержим этой болью, убей того, кто не ты_. Уильям поднимает глаза и кидается на не успевшего отреагировать Гробовщика, сжимая руками его шею, желая укусить. _Укусить за шею, ближе к кадыку, вонзиться зубами в податливое мясо и вырвать трахею, чтобы кровь залила все вокруг..._

Боль уходит так же быстро, как и нахлынула. Уильям с ужасом отшатывается от Гробовщика, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, что случилось. Он смотрит на свои руки так, будто не узнает их, они всё еще немного ноют от усилия, с которым сжимались на чужой шее.

— Я тоже Одержимый, — голос дрожит, губы отказываются произносить очевидное.

Гробовщик хрипло кашляет, растирая шею, и не удостаивает его ответом.

Уильям понимает, что боится, и боится совсем не того, что с ним происходит. Ему чертовски страшно подвести того, кто ему дорог, кто доверяет ему свою жизнь, и стать причиной его смерти — просто невыносимо.

Он не задумывается о том, что делает, когда выхватывает из своей кобуры пистолет, взводит курок и прижимает дуло к собственному виску, отходя на несколько шагов назад, чтобы Гробовщик не смог дотянуться и помешать.

— Ты, блять, что делаешь? — голос Гробовщика звучит напряженно и зло: он еще не успел отойти от произошедшего, но внимательно следит за рукой на пистолете, выжидая подходящий момент.

— Я опасен, — Уильям старается говорить как можно спокойнее, объясняя свое решение в первую очередь самому себе. — Тебе не нужен еще один Одержимый в непосредственной близости от себя. Я могу снова обратиться в любой самой неподходящей ситуации. Я ведь все равно умру, так что какая разница, как скоро это случится.

Уильям на секунду прикрывает глаза, но даже не успевает сделать вдох — Гробовщик отшвыривает его к стене, выбивая из рук пистолет. Он злобно пинает жалобно звякнувшее оружие и хватает Уильяма за грудки, без труда приподнимая, и с плохо сдерживаемой злостью рявкает в лицо:

— Мне неинтересно, что ты там, мать твою, себе надумал. Ты мой напарник, и мне, блять, нужен мой напарник, — он тяжело переводит дыхание, а потом на удивление буднично добавляет: — Если ты в самом деле станешь Одержимым, то я сам тебя убью. А до этого — не трахай мне мозг.

Уильям не отвечает, отстраненно осмысливая чужие слова. Ему не нравится решение Гробовщика, он не считает свою жизнь настолько ценной, чтобы пренебрегать безопасностью, но все же он не перечит.

Гробовщик поднимет отброшенное в сторону оружие, берет лежащие на полу очки и, чуть отряхнув, собственническим жестом надевает их Уильяму на нос, мягко приговаривая: _«Постарайся больше не терять»_. Он послушно следует за Гробовщиком, пока тот выбирает место для отдыха — маленькая невзрачная комнатушка, но это точно лучше, чем ничего, — а потом опускается на пол рядом с ним.

— Поспи пока, — Гробовщик ставит зажженный фонарь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, поблизости кладет заряженный дробовик — так, чтобы было удобней схватить и выстрелить, _если_ (или, вероятнее, _когда_ ) в дверь начнут ломиться очередные монстры. Свободной рукой Гробовщик притягивает Уильяма ближе. Он аккуратно снимает с него очки и закрывает Уильяму глаза ладонью, вынуждая откинуться на плечо. И это — единственная нежность, которую он позволяет и которая кажется уместной в окружающем их кошмаре.

— Спи.

Втайне Уильям надеется, что он либо проснется дома, в привычной реальности без чудовищ и кошмаров, либо не проснется вовсе.


End file.
